1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barcode recognition method, and more particularly to a method for multi-type barcode recognition and the barcode recognition apparatus performing the method.
2. Related Art
Usually, a barcode recognition apparatus supports multi-type barcode recognition. In other words, if a barcode type of a barcode to be recognized is unknown, the barcode recognition apparatus can determine which of a plurality supported barcode types matches the barcode to be recognized, and then derives the barcode information of the barcode.
In a common multi-type barcode recognition method, every time the barcode recognition apparatus captures a barcode, the barcode recognition apparatus picks up each of the supported barcode types one by one and utilizes the corresponding barcode protocol to recognize the barcode, so as to determine the type of the barcode and derive the barcode information. Therefore, the more barcode types the barcode recognition apparatus supports, the larger number of times of performing the barcode comparison is required for recognizing a barcode. The barcode recognition efficiency is brought down and the recognition error rate is raised up.
To raise up the barcode recognition efficiency, one of the approaches is to determine the recognizing priorities of the supported barcode types in advance. Some of the barcode recognition apparatus provide function for a user to enable or disable the recognition of one or more barcode types, so as to raise up the barcode recognition efficiency and brought down the recognition error rate. However, not every user is familiar with barcode types. Sometimes the user may disable the function of supporting a common barcode type, and then barcode recognition apparatus will not be able to recognize the barcode. Therefore, the function for a user to enable or disable the recognition of one or more barcode types is not actually pragmatic and brings inconvenience to the user. In practice, except a simple circumstance, i.e., only a few barcode types are regularly utilized, the user will enable all the functions to support all the supported barcode types under most of the circumstances, so that the barcode recognition efficiency is brought down and the recognition error rate is raised up again.